Jeff Lazaro
| birth_place = Waltham, MA, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2002 }} Jeff Lazaro (born March 21, 1968 in Waltham, Massachusetts) is a retired American professional ice hockey right winger who played 102 games in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins and the Ottawa Senators. He scored 14 goals and 37 points with 114 penalty minutes. He also had spells in the Austrian Hockey League with Graz 99ers and the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga with the Ratingen Lions. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1986-87 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 38 7 14 21 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 30 4 13 17 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 31 8 14 22 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 39 16 19 35 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Maine Mariners AHL 26 8 11 19 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Boston Bruins NHL 49 5 13 18 67 19 3 2 5 30 1991-92 Maine Mariners AHL 21 8 4 12 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Boston Bruins NHL 27 3 6 9 31 9 0 1 1 2 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 27 12 13 25 49 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 26 6 4 10 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Providence Bruins AHL 16 3 4 7 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Graz EC Aust 32 28 29 57 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Ratingen Lions DEL 49 29 42 71 85 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Ratingen Lions DEL 44 13 23 36 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL 2 2 0 2 0 8 2 3 5 2 1997-98 New Orleans Brass ECHL 70 37 64 101 151 4 0 4 4 8 1998-99 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 16 2 8 10 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New Orleans Brass ECHL 52 26 44 70 81 11 9 7 16 14 1999-00 New Orleans Brass ECHL 70 24 56 80 107 3 1 0 1 4 2000-01 New Orleans Brass ECHL 58 21 27 48 103 4 2 1 3 2 2001-02 New Orleans Brass ECHL 11 4 4 8 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 102 14 23 37 114 28 3 3 6 32 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons External links Category:1968 births Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:EC Ratinger Löwen players Category:Graz 99ers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Ice hockey players at the 1994 Winter Olympics Category:Living people Category:Maine Mariners players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:New Orleans Brass players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats ice hockey players Category:Providence Bruins players